Blind Love
by exotic oaSis
Summary: d/hr*continuation of "Hermione's Affair"*...it's been one year that Draco and Hermione have been together, but the can Voldemort be able to seperate the two, and bring Draco back to the dark side? R&R...*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...they all belong to J.K. Rowling...so please don't sue...okay?!...Good!  
  
Author's Note: Okay...for all you people who are just tuning in...this story is the continuation of "Hermione's Affair", so if   
you haven't read that story, here's what you have to know...Hermione is dating Draco Malfoy, and although it took awhile,   
Harry and Ron have accepted Draco and now are really close friends...it sounds really stupid, but you have to read the   
story to understand...so the first part is called "Hermione's Affair", I suggest you read that...and I hope you enjoy this   
part! This has more action than the first...with a bit of romance in the begining.And please R&R (read and review), cause  
I need to know what y'all think, and any suggestions for up-coming stories...enjoy!  
- Baby T  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked as he placed her hands in his.  
  
"Hmmm?" She hummed looking into his crystel blue eyes.  
  
"You know what today is?" They continued to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. She paused for a second to   
reflect on that question, and then turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Our one year anniversary," she whispered. He nodded and pulled out a small wrapped package.  
  
"Open it," Draco said as he handed it to her. They stopped just outside the doors of the Great Hall and Hermione  
began to unwrap it.  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione whispered, "They're gorgeous!"  
  
She held up a pair of yellow gold earings. She threw her arms around him and muttered a thank you in his ears.   
She handed him a gift box, and he began to open it. To his surprise, he pulled out a black and white sweater from the  
very expensive Club Wizard. He kissed her and pulled it over his head.  
  
"Pefect fit!" He smiled. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats across Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor  
table. Since the day that Hermione and Draco had began dating, Draco had abandonned his seat at the Slytherin table  
to seat with his girlfriend and two newest friends.  
  
"Morning fellows!" Draco greeted. Ron waved at the couple, unable to say anything, as his mouth was stuffed   
with breakfast. Harry complimented Draco's new sweater (which he had helped Hermione pick out) and the four   
continued to eat as they discussed plans for that cool early November weekend.  
  
"Despite the fact that I'm hated over at Slytherin; I'm still needed for quidditch practice on Saturday morning,"  
Draco told them.  
  
"Aw Dracom, they don't hate you," Hermione said. He looked at Hermione, then turned to look at the Slytherin  
table. All the Slytherins instantly returned the look, glaring at Draco with slitting eyes. Hermione, Harry and Ron   
watched the intensity grow during the staring contest, then finally Draco turned back to Hermione.  
  
"See?" He said with that ' I-told-you-so' tone of voice. Breakfast ended and Draco walked Hermione, Harry and  
Ron to their first class;Care of Magical Creatures, before walking to his Defence Against Dark Arts class.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! You still dating that Mudblood?" Crabbe sneered. With Draco gone, Crabbe had taken over as the  
new Slytherin leader, and he and his crew enjoyed taunting Draco. Draco sat in his seat and just looked ahead, ignoring   
the remarks.  
  
"Malfoy with a Mudblood! Who woulda thought?" Crabbe announced to the class. Snickers and smirks came   
from the Slytherins.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! So you gonna get married the Muggle way? Have Mudblood kids? Live in the Muggle world?"  
Crabbe continued. Draco gritted his teeth trying to stop Crabbe's insults from getting to his head.  
  
"So Malfoy, is kissing a Mudblood like kissing a wizard? Wait...no, I'm guessing it's not as exilerating,   
because she's just a Mudblood!" Crabbe exclaimed. The rest of the Slytherins burst into laughter, and that was all to set   
off Draco. He jumped out of his seat and turned to face Crabbe, fists ready to fight. His eyes burned with anger, his face   
red with frustration.  
  
"Hey! Look everyone! Malfoy's gonna fight for his Mudblood girlfriend!" Golye jeered from the back of the   
classroom.  
  
"Actions speak better than words," Draco muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear his eyes never leaving Crabbe;  
watching his every move.  
  
"What's that Malfoy?" A smirk crept on Crabbe's face. Then, before another insult could leave Crabbe's mouth,   
Draco threw a punch, hitting Crabbe straight in the jaw. Crabbe staggered back, absolutely shocked as he held his jaw.  
Trickles of blood slowly dripped from his mouth.  
  
"That was brave Malfoy," Crabbe commented, "Very brave."  
He nodded his head and the rest of Slytherin all jumped Draco and pinned him to the ground. Then Crabbe walked over  
to Draco, still nursing his bleeding jaw, as he towered over him.  
  
"You'll regret ever doing that Malfoy," Crabbe said slowly, " You're dealing with Slytherins, and you know how   
we work, you know how tough we are. You used to be one of us Malfoy. You used to be strong. The Mudblood   
softened you."  
  
At the word ' Mudblood' Draco tried to get out, but the crew of Slytherins held him down.  
  
"Too bad Malfoy, people thought you had potential. The Dark Lord's rising again. You haven't been to the   
meetings for a year now Malfoy. Your father worries;he know how badly you wanted that seat," Crabbe continued to  
torture Draco.  
  
"Wanted Crabbe; past tense. I wanted that seat," Draco spoke up.  
  
"Past tense Malfoy? There is no past tense with the Dark Lord." 


	2. Chapter 2

With that Crabbe turned his back on Draco and snapped his fingers siganling the Slytherins to hurt Draco.  
Goyle pulled Draco up by the coller of his new sweater.  
  
"Wrong move Malfoy."  
  
He punched Draco in the nose, then threw him to the others. The others continued to wrestle him. Draco  
struggled trying to inch his wat to the door; his only escape, only to be dragged back by his former group and their  
powerful wands. He felt himself grow short of breath with every punch thrown, and got weaker and weaker unable to   
defend himself.  
  
' It's not fair; it's all of them against me,' he thought.  
  
"BOYS!!" Professor Trelawney who had just been walking past the class yelled, as she rushed into the room.  
They went on torturing Draco not hearing nor seeing Trelawney.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!" She screamed. Wands flew all over the place, leaving the hands of its owner and to the   
hands of the Professor.  
  
"You will stop this, THIS INSTANT!" Her eyes flared with maddness. Everyone grew silent as she helped Draco  
up, but couldn't carry him. She conjured up a stretcher and put Draco on it and took him staight to the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor! Professor! Help! Help this poor boy!" She cried, banging on the office doors. Professor Dumbeldore  
opened the door to see a frantic Professor Trelawney and a bloody Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" His booming voice questioned, "Why isn't he with Madam Pomfrey in the   
Hospital Wing?"  
  
"I saw this coming Headmaster! My tea leaves saw this! I told you someone will perish! I warned you!" Her  
eyes widened with horror. Dumbeldore rolled his eyes and took Draco into his office.  
  
"It's okay Professor, I'll take care of him. You may leave now." He closed the door to the woman yelling,  
  
"I had predicted this! I saw this coming!" Dumbeldore sighed quietly and brewed up a potion for Draco. He  
placed the cup to his lips and Draco drank it slowly.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!?!" A tear-streaken Hermione screamed as she burst into Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"There, there now Miss Granger, he's right here," Dumbeldore calmly said, pointing to the stretcher. The cuts  
and bruises were mending as the potion kicked in.  
  
"Oh Draco," she cried as she knelt beside the stretcher, "Why Draco? Why'd you do it?"   
  
She began to sob into his shoulders. Draco lifted his hand and placed it on top of Hermione's head. She  
looked up to see Draco smiling at her.  
  
"For you," he whispered. Her worries turned to anger and she responded.  
  
"That was stupid Draco! Did you think you could take on all the Slytherins? Did you think you could win?  
Draco that wasn't smart. You could have gotten yourself KILLED! You KNOW what they're capable of doing!" She  
stood up and turned to Dumbeldore, away from Draco.  
  
"How'd you find out?" Draco asked. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain.  
  
"Don't get up," Dumbeldore warned, then looked at Hemrione for her reply.  
  
"Goyle. He was so loud in the halls. Talking about the Slytherins ' teaching Malfoy a lesson', so I ran to the  
Hospital Wing, but on the way I bumped into Trelawney, and she was mumbling about how she 'predicted this' and  
how she 'warned Dumbeldore' and how she hoped 'that Dumbeldore would take care of the poor boy', so I instantly  
ran here," she explained.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, you must go now, classes are still in session," Dumbeldore showed Hermione to  
the door.   
  
"But...Draco," she protested.  
  
"He shall be dealt with Miss Granger. Do not fret. Come now, go back to class and you can return during the   
lunch hour," he instructed. She walked to Draco and softly kissed his lips then got up and left. As the door shut,   
Dumbeldore turned to Draco and just stood there, studying him.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to know Headmaster?" Draco sighed, reading Dumbeldore's mind.  
  
"From the beginning Mr. Malfoy, I have all the time in the world," he sat down in his chair and waited. Draco   
paused wondering where the beginning began.  
  
"Well," he started after a moment, "It all began when I started slacking off in class, and my marks were slipping.  
And since you know my father; he got really ticked off, saying that if I didn't bring up my marks by the end of the year, he  
wouldn't refer me for a job in the Ministry of Magic. So I needed help; and obviously my only way to get it, was Hermione.  
I asked her and she agreed, and during lunch, after school and on weekends, she went out of her way to help me. But I  
made her swear that she wouldn't tell Harry nor Ron. Well, since she didn't tell, they got worried about her and   
questioned her about her whereabouts, and she and Ron got into a fight. I took Hermione to Hogsmead and she told me   
about the fight, and I blamed it on myself. I blamed her unhappiness on me. It wasn't about homework anymore   
Professor. I-I really enjoyed her company. I fell for her. The one person I would have NEVER thought of falling for. Well,   
Ron and Harry found out about me and Hermione. Ron got really upset, Harry and I were able to get along after awhile,   
then Hermione and Ron sorted out everything, and then Ron gave me a chance. And I became a part of their group. I left   
the Slytherin crowd to be with them; with Hermione. Now, it's been one year today. Crabbe and the Slytherins insulted me   
for dating Hermione, so I defended myself. And...well...here I am," Draco finished. Dumbeldore stayed quiet for awhile   
nodding his head.   
  
"I see," he said finally. The lunchbell rang, breaking the silence and only seconds later, Hermione rushed inside.  
  
"It's lunch," she said, catching her breath. The Headmaster chuckled and got up from his seat, "Why, yes it is!  
Very well Miss Granger, I'll be on my way to the Great Hall, you may stay with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Professor, I told Harry and Ron, and they're probably already on their way..." Hermione started.  
  
"They may stay, " Dumbeldore agreed before she could finish. He conjured up some food then headed out, just  
as Harry and Ron arrived. Hermione took a seat next to Draco, stroking his light blonde hair. He was wide awake, and   
aware of his surroundings, but he was instructed not to try and get up, as the potion was still working, trying to fix his   
cuts and bruises. He greeted his friends, and they greeted him back, asking how he was doing. As soon as Draco had   
finished saying, "I'll live", Ron rushed to the table, which was now filled with food, left by Professor Dumbeldore, and   
started eating. Draco laughed, "It's good to see you too Ron!"  
  
Hermione smiled, but as Draco continued to laugh, the pains in his stomach returned, and he winced at the pain.  
  
"Draco," Hermione spoke softly, "I know what you did was to defend yourself but-"  
  
"Hey Hermione! Did Dumbeldore conjure up some bat wings? I have a craving for them!" Ron inturrupted.   
Hermione just glared at Ron not saying a word.   
  
"Ummm...Ron? I think we should leave them alone for while, why don't we go to the Great Hall?" Harry   
suggested. Ron's face lifted up, and quickly gathered his stuff.  
  
"Bye Draco, Hermione," He called, and he was out the door. Harry waved goodbye and Hermione gave him   
grateful look. The two were gone, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.   
  
"That Ron's really something," Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Listen Draco, as I was saying; I'm just scared for you. I don't want to see you get hurt Draco. I   
don't want to see you like this." Her eyes began to swell with tears, and she tore her glance away from Draco. He felt  
terrible for putting Hermione through all of this. He cupped her chin and brought her face near his.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," he murmured. She looked him and read the sincerity written on his face.  
  
"I know you are. But-" she paused, "Please Draco. Promise me you won't do this again. Just stay away from   
them Draco. Please," she pleaded.  
  
"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you Hermione. I love you too much to hurt or upset you," Draco told  
her.  
  
"Then promise me Draco; promise me," she begged. He looked into her warm chocolate eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Ok then," he said.  
  
"Ok what?" She tested him.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything like this again." He smiled at her, then brought her face closer and kissed her.  
  
"Good," she whispered. She got up and got some food for her and Draco, and continued to talk as they ate.  
After luch she promised him she'd return when school was over, and to bring his homework. When she said that, her   
pretended to groan, "Oh Hermione! I'm in so much pain! Please be kind! No homework!"  
  
She hit him playfully, "This isn't an excuse for not doing homework." With a goodbye kiss she left to her  
Potions class.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry guys...short chapter this time...I'll write more I promise...but I really hafta study for exams now! .  
But R&R and lemme know what y'all think k?!?! good good! well...til next time!  
-Baby T 


	4. Chapter 4

"So how's Draco doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, he groaned when I mentioned me bringing his homework," she informed her friends. Harry and Ron   
chuckled.  
  
"He's doing fine then," Ron assured Hermione. The three entered Snape's classroom to a bunch of loud   
Slytherins. Hermione took her seat next to Ron and Harry, with Draco's empty seat on her other side. Just then Crabbe  
spoke up.  
  
"So Granger, how's your boyfriend doing?" He jeered. She ignored her, pretending to finish up a Potions report.  
  
"Hey Granger! I'm talking to you!" She continued to remain silent.  
  
"You wanna give Malfoy a message for me?" Crabbe asked, then paused waiting for a reply. When he didn't get  
one, he went on, "Tell your boyfriend that I send my love; Mudblood love that is!" A chorus of laughter came from the   
Slytherins, as the Gryffindors stayed quiet, watching Hermione. Hermione got ready to get up, but Harry grabbed her   
hand and shook his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Don't do it," he mouthed. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. Lucky for her, Snape entered and  
started the class. He dumped a ton of homework on them, and by the end of class Gryffindor had lost 10 points, and   
Slytherin had gained 15.  
  
Back in Dumbeldore's office, Draco had fully recovered, but the Headmaster insisted that he return to his home,  
under the care of his father for the weekend.  
  
"What about Hermione? She said she'd come after school with my homework," Draco told the Professor.  
  
"I'll explain, she'll understand. Your father is on his way." He helped Draco up and patiently waited the arrival  
of Lucius Malfoy. He showed up at the sound of the bell, indicating fourth class to commence.  
  
"Good afternoon Headmaster," Lucius greeted. Dumbeldore nodded as Draco greeted his father. Lucius just   
shot an icy glare at his son then pointed to the door. Draco silently headed for the door, thanking Dumbeldore, as his  
father assured the Headmaster that Draco would be back in school by the end of that weekend.  
  
At the Malfoy residence, the instant the door had closed, Lucius grabbed Draco by the shoulder, preventing  
him from moving any further.  
  
"Fighting with your OWN house? What in the world has gotted into you?! First, you start spending all your time  
at school, not coming home on holidays, then you don't come to the meetings for months now, and now you brawl with   
your own house, what next Draco? You don't think the Drak Lord knows what's been going on Draco? Is that it?" His   
father was steaming mad. Draco just stared at the ground, trying to picture Hermione's face.  
  
"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Lucius screamed. Draco looked up, his eyes as dark   
as his father's. They just stood there, staring each other down, not moving a muscle.  
  
"So, Draco. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Lucius said slowly, watching his son closely.  
  
"Nothing," Draco spat out, then turned to leave.  
  
"Don't you DARE try and walk away from me Draco!"  
  
Draco continued to walk to the stairs leading to his bedroom, but as he began to climb them his father spoke.  
  
"I know about the Mudblood," he said in a cold whisper. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beating  
faster and faster. He wanted to just run, the first time he's been afraid of his father, but his legs just stood there; frozen.  
  
"Why Draco? Why do you bring shame to this family. Do you know how HARD I worked to give you   
EVERYTHING? And this is how you repay me; a Mudblood. Do you know what the others are saying at the meetings?  
Do you know what they think? Huh? DO YOU DRACO?" He yelled.  
  
"I love her," Draco said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I love her," Draco said louder, then he spun around, "I love her, and there's nothing you can do!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius' eyes widened, and his face grew as red as blood, the veins in his face showed and his eyes were like  
the eyes of a poisonus snake.  
  
"You will come to the meeting tonight, and we'll see what Lord Voldemort has to say about you!" He threatened.  
With that Lucius turned around and mumbled a spell, locking everything in the house, leaving Draco no escape. Draco  
walked to his room, and slammed the door shut, he tried to open the window for his owl to get out, but it was locked.  
Draco tried to Apparate out of his own home, but when the spell wouldn't work, he came to the conlusion that his father  
had fool-proofed the house.  
  
"Smart," Draco muttered, as he leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. He buried his head in his knees,  
sliently admitting defeat, when suddenly an idea came to mind.  
  
"That's it!" He cried as he jumped up, "Disapero Invisabito!" Within a second he became invisible, and he  
wondered into the halls. He overheard his father taking to the butler, as he put on his coat. Draco rushed downstairs,   
ready to sneak out while his father went out. Lucius opened the door, then thurst his arm out beside him.  
  
"Don't even think about it Draco," he stated. The bulter looked at Lucius with a confused look, but as Draco made   
himself visible again, he understood. Draco walked into the kitchen and muttered a spell, causing some of the wine glasses  
to be thrown into the walls. He sat down and conjured up a snack, as he heard the front door close.  
  
"Master Draco, would you care for someone other than a batburger for snack?" The butler asked. Draco stayed  
quiet, his eyes burning with hate. With no response the butler left Draco alone.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Back at Hogwarts, school had just finished, and Hermione struggled to get to the Headmaster's office, carrying  
not only her books and homework, but Draco's as well. The door was already open, so Hermione let herself in. She   
walked slowly, as the books were towering over her head, causing her not to be able to see.  
  
"Draco?" She called.  
  
"He's not here," Professor Dumbeldore said, as he looked up from his book. He noticed Hermione struggle, so with  
a flick of his wand, he lifted the books and placed them neatly on the table.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"He went home. I sent him home with his father for the weekend. He's okay, but I want him to rest for the weekend.  
He'll be back come Monday morning, don't you worry now."  
  
Hermione worried none the less, "Does Mr. Malfoy know about us; about Draco and myself, I mean?"  
  
"Well Miss Granger," Dumbeldore started, "I'm not quite sure, but Mr. Malfoy does have his ways about finding   
out."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Why is that Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor, isn't it obvious?" She looked at the Headmaster, confused.  
  
"No my dear, it isn't obvious, do tell me."  
  
"Well...Draco's a pure-blood wizard...and I'm...well you know," she told him.  
  
"So? I don't see why there's anything wrong with that Miss Granger. As far as I'm concerned you're smarted  
and far wiser than all the full-blood's here at Hogwarts! Why, if I'm not mistaken, you're the reason Draco has become   
more interested in school, and in magic. And his grades are the highest they have ever been throughout all his years here!  
I'm sure that if Mr. Malfoy were to consider these points, he would be most grateful for your efforts," Dumbeldore tried to  
comfort her.  
  
She smiled, but still something inside her just didn't seem right. She left the office and headed back to Gryffindor  
Common Room.   
  
"Hey Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked, seeing the sombre face of his friend.  
  
"Draco went home with his father," she replied. Ron looked at Harry, both knowing that things could have gone  
bad if Draco's father found out about Hermione.  
  
"Does he know?" Harry asked.   
  
"I don't know, but Dumbeldore says that Lucius has many ways of finding out."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, Draco'll stick up for you, he really loves you," Ron assured. Hermione smiled at her two  
best friends, thankful that they were there for her.She spent the night talking with them, but her mind was still with Draco.  
  
While Hermione was with Harry and Ron, Lucius had returned home from his errand, to a table full of goument  
food. He sat at the head of the table, and summoned for his butler.  
  
"Patrick, I want you to fetch my son, and bring him to dinner," he commanded.   
  
"Yes sir," Patrick gave a quick bow, and headed for Draco's bedroom. While he was gone, Lucius mumbled a  
quick spell and conjured up a vial of powder. He then poured in into Draco's plate, and mixed in into his drink as well.   
After a few minutes of arguing, Draco followed Patrick into the dining room. Draco took his seat, not looking at his father  
and began to eat. He swallowed his meal whole, trying to get out of there as fast as he could. By the second sip of the   
drink Draco felt something flutter in his stomach, and as he tried to stand and walk, he collasped to the group. Lucius  
sat there, a smile crept on his face, "You're too trusting Draco." He got up and lifted Draco and carried him to his car.  
From there, he drove (well...flew to be exact) to the meeting. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah...Lucius has finally brought his son," Harris, Goyle's father commented, as Lucius and Draco stepped foot   
inside the meeting place. The rest of the men (which included many of the male Slytherins and their fathers)sat in their   
seats as Lucius opened the meeting. Draco slumped in the seat next to his father, still drugged. The 'meeting' which   
consisted of followers of Lord Voldemort met each weekend to further discuse any new topics in the wizard world.   
Once the son of that member had turned 16, they joined thier fathers in these meetings. Lucius Malfoy was the founder  
of these meetings, and became President, but after the return of Lord Voldemort, 3 years earlier, Lucius was now   
appointed to Vice President. Although the Dark Lord was still too weak to take over the wizard world, it was Lucius' job  
to inform Voldemort of news around the wizard and muggle world.  
  
"Please arise in the arrival of our Lord, the Dark Lord of the wizard world, Lord Voldemort," Lucius announced.  
Everyone (save Draco) arose, and watched in silence as their Lord entered and took his seat next to his loyal friend,  
Lucius.   
  
"The boy," Lord Voldemort whispered in a hoarse voice, "Bring me the boy."  
  
Lucius helped Draco up and brought him to Voldemort. Once Lucius let go, Draco fell to his knees, his eyes  
barely open. Lucius stepped back, and the rest of the group observed what was going on.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. A wizard who was full of power, like his father," the Drak Lord started, "He had potential, that  
would've lead all to fall under his power later in the future. He had enough potential to later on replace his father as my   
right hand person. But now, he has betrayed us all. He has abandonned his seat here at the meetings to stay at school.  
Most of you know why, but the others may think it was to continue his studies and to futher his knowledge as a wizard.  
But no. He was spent his time with a Muggle girl. A Mudblood. A Dirty blood, Common blood, whatever you want to call it,   
but smart one, I must add."   
  
He stopped and muttered a quick spell. With the spell, Draco's eyes opened with a new passion. His light eyes  
turned to a fiery red colour, and his bloodless face returned. He regained his strength and he lifted his head up and turned   
to the crowd.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Looking for your Mudblood girlfriend?" Crabbe yelled from the back.  
  
"Silence!" Lord Voldemort loudly said. Draco turned back to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you shall bring me the girl. Bring her here to me. Bring the Mudblood to this place. You will  
betray her, like you betrayed us," Voldemort instructed Draco, "To her, you will still be the same, her love for you will  
remain strong, and that is what will blind her from your true self. Go, and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Draco bowed, and kissed the hand of the weak Voldemort, "I will bring her to you, I will deceive  
her, and she will listen."  
  
"Good. What else?"  
  
"I will seem the same to her, but in truth I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and servant to the great Lord  
Voldemort. She will not see me as that, but I shall return with the Mudblood, and reclaim my seat as the heir to my father  
and founder of the meetings, and as the follower to my Lord," Draco continued.  
  
"Amazing, he's back," Crabbe muttered.  
  
Lucius smiled, as he witnessed the return of his son, the true return of his son. The meeting came to an end, and  
as father and son returned home, Lucius spoke.  
  
"Welcome back son."  
  
"Glad to be back. I don't know what ever happened to me. Too much Mudblood, for too much time," he replied.   
Once at home, Draco turned in to bed, and slept well.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor House, Hermione tossed and turned, still worrying about Draco. She sat up and  
grabbed her wand.  
  
"Lumus," she whispered, careful not to awake her Crookshanks. She sat up and picked up the picture of her and  
Draco together that past summer, and examined it. There, the two looked so happy in each other's arms.  
  
She sighed and thought to herself, ' Why do I feel so crummy?'  
  
She put the picture back down, and fell asleep.  
  
Sunday came and went in a flash, and by late afternoon, Lucius watched his son pack, getting ready to   
return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you ready son?"   
  
"Yes father, as ready as I'm ever gonna be. The Lord will get what he wants."  
  
Lucius smirked at this, knowing that Draco would be true to his word. Lucius took Draco back to Hogwarts, and  
watched him walk slowly yet confindently into the castle doors.  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin house, and all eyes turned to him. He put his bags down, and Crabbe walked to   
Draco, everyone else followed behind Crabbe.  
  
"So, Malfoy returns," Crabbe spoke, "How can we be sure that he is back for real?"  
  
"The Dark Lord never lies Crabbe. You witnessed my return, and with the guidence of Lord Voldemort, I'm back,"  
Draco replied.  
  
"Now...as I recall, Lord Voldemort has appointed me as his second right hand person, one that will do the   
buisness here in the castle. So...that means I must rightfully claim my old position as the Slytherin leader...Crabbe?"  
Draco told everyone.  
  
Crabbe knew this was the real thing, so he bent down and picked up Draco's bags, and lead him to his room.  
  
"Good to have you back Malfoy," everyone exclaimed. That night just before dinner in the Great Hall, Draco   
called a meeting to his fellow Slytherins, and ordered them to act as they did before the true Draco Malfoy returned.  
He explained his plan to bring Hermione back to the Dark Lord.   
  
"I will remain with the Mudblood, and act as if nothing happened, and all of you are to act that way too. I will  
betray her sooner or later, but this will only work if you all cooperate and do as you are told. Each night, I will instruct  
each of you to do a certain thing, and you must follow these instructions. Understood?" Draco ordered. Each member  
of the Slytherins nodded, as they listened to their leader. Draco headed out to get Hermione from the Gryffindor house.  
  
He waited outside for nearly 20 minutes, when finally she came out.  
  
"Draco!" She exclaimed suprised, and she rushed to him and gave him a big hug. He kissed the top of her   
head.  
  
"I worried about you all weekend!"   
  
"Why? It was only a couple of nights at my father's place," he answered.   
  
"Well...you're father...does he know?" She aksed looking into his eyes for an answer.  
  
"Yes," he answered truthfully. She closed her eyes as she looked down and sighed, letting go of him.  
  
"But," he continued, lifting her head, "I told him that I love you, and he could do nothing about it. And I walked   
up to my room and locked myself there for the past weekend, refusing to speak to my father."  
  
She smiled, and then asked, "What did he do?"  
  
"Well, he yelled and screamed, threatened and banged on the door. I lived on leftover food from Friday, which  
I had stashed in my bag, and only came out when it came time to leave."  
  
"I can't believe you did that Draco!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well...I did it for you Hermione."  
  
She turned to him, and kissed him, but during the kiss Draco's cold eyes danced as he knew that Lord  
Voldemort was right; Hermione's love for Draco was so strong that it blinded her from seeing the darkness in his eyes,  
and the paleness of his face.  
  
' I nearly have her!' He thought with an evil glare. 


	7. Chapter 7

The two walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
"Boy am I starving!" Draco exclaimed as he patted his stomach. Hermione giggled as the two took their seats.  
  
"Hey Draco! You're back! Thought you wouldn't come back until Monday morning!" Ron commented.  
  
"Nah...couldn't take another hour of my father breathing down my back," Draco told Ron and Harry. He  
updated his friends on his "horrifying" weekend with his father. By the end of the tale, Ron's eyes were as big as  
saucers.  
  
"You really told you're father that?"  
  
Draco nodded, and bent down and started shoving food down his thoart.   
  
"Ummm...Draco?"Ron questioned, "You wanna come up for air for a second?"  
  
Draco looked up with a stuffed mouth, "Hmm?"  
  
"I dunno if this is the right time to tell you this, but-" Ron pointed to the Slytherin table. Draco, Hermione and   
Harry turned to look at the table, where the Slytherins were all gathered in a group, whispering and pointing to Draco.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Crabbe yelled, "What didn't your girlfriend feed you over the weekend?! Or where you just too  
busy gawking at her Mudblood body?"  
  
The Slytherins howled with laughter, and Draco stood up, fists forming at his side. Hermione grabbed Draco's  
arm.  
  
"Draco, you promised me," she said. He looked at her large eyes, then sat back down.  
  
"What Malfoy? Too afraid to fight? Afraid of getting the same fate you suffered on Friday?" Crabbe kept on   
going. Hermione put her hand into Draco's and continued to talk to Harry and Ron. Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherins  
carried on insulting and mocking Draco, until the end of the breakfast hour. Draco again walked his girlfriend and two  
friends to their first class, and just before Hermione entered the class, she turned to Draco and held him  
  
"Draco, please, don't to anything stupid. You promised me," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry," he muttered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
She kissed him goodbye, and he went on his way to his Defense Against Dark Arts class.  
  
"Great job Malfoy! Looked believable enough to us!" Some of the Slytherins congradulated him. Malfoy just  
walked to his seat and sat there, eyes fixed to the front of the class.  
  
"Malfoy? You okay?" Goyle questioned.  
  
"Silence! I'm thinking," Malfoy's cold voice said. The class fell silent, knowing to respect their leader's wishes.  
Malfoy thought for the whole class, about how to get Hermione to Lord Voldemort. Finally by the end of class, he had   
figured it out.  
  
During lunch, he told Hermione that he had things to finish up, and that he'd catch up with her later on. Once   
back in his house, he called his father, and informed him of his plan.  
  
"Father, this Friday...I will take the Mudblood out...but I'll convince her that I need to pick up some stuff from  
home, and I'll tell her that you won't be there. You can't be home on Friday night. I'll blindfold her, telling her it will  
be a surprise, and I will lead her to the meeting place, and give her to Lord Voldemort," he said.  
  
"Brilliant," Lucius commented.  
  
"So where will you be father?" Malfoy tested.  
  
"Out, away from the house."  
  
"Good." Without a goodbye, Draco hung up the phone, a smile crept on his face.   
  
"The Mudblood won't know what hit her, when I'm threw," Malfoy said aloud. 


	8. Chapter 8

The week went pretty quickly, and Draco had told Hermione that he wanted to take her out Friday night;  
just the two of them.  
  
"Well, I wasn't able to take you out for our anniversary, so just think of this as a 'raincheck',"he told her.  
She smiled and agreed, happy to have him near her.  
  
Friday night came, and Ron and Harry watched them leave in Draco's car.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her, a smirk on his face, but to her, it was a   
warm smile.  
  
"It's a surprise," Draco hissed.  
  
"I love surprises!"Hermione said.  
  
"Good. Then you'll love this one."  
  
They drove in silence, and as Draco neared his place he broke the silence.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I need to stop by my place for a few seconds. I need to pick up some stuff," he told her.  
She looked at Draco, a worried expression was written in her face.  
  
"Don't worry, my father isn't home. I called my butler earlier before we left, and he told me my father was at a  
meeting," Draco told her, touching her cheek. His pale face looked paler in the moonlight, as he parked the car in the  
driveway.  
  
"Wait here a second," he instructed, and he locked the car and walked to the front door. He went in and picked  
up the phone, calling his father's cellphone.  
  
"Father, we're on our way, tell my Lord I have nearly completed my task," Draco whispered into the phone.  
  
"Very well Draco, we are here waiting," Lucius said. Draco hung up the phone, and picked up a duffelbag. He   
went back to the car, and threw the bag into the back seat.  
  
"Come on let's go," he said, starting the car. They drove for another few minutes, then he stopped the car in a  
dark alley.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione whispered, scared as a little puppy in a thunderstorm. He turned to look at her, and  
put his arm around her. He took out the blindfold, and gave it to her.  
  
"Put this on. Trust me," he flashed her a smile then went on, "This will be a night you will never forget. Trust me  
on this!"  
  
She put on the blindfold, and Draco checked to make sure it was on tight. Then he got out of the car, and walked  
to her side, and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and lead her to a door.   
  
"Watch your step," he warned, as he guided her to a dark room.There, he flipped on the light, and walked down  
an empty hallway. The sound of their footsteps echoed loudly in the quiet hallway. Draco lead her down a few flight of  
stairs, until they reached a room. He knocked and after a invitation, he entered.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked, excited.  
  
"Almost," Draco answered. There in the back of the room, Lord Voldemort sat in a large chair, with Lucius Malfoy  
at his side.  
  
"Hermione Granger," the Dark Lord said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Who said that? Draco? Draco where are you?" Hermione cried. She ripped off the blindfold, to see Voldemort.  
Her eyes grew large, as she staggered back, she turned to run, but two bodyguards blocked her way.  
  
"Draco! What did you do to Draco! Where is he?" She cried.  
  
"Why, he's right beside you," Lucius calmly said.  
  
"You LIAR!" She spat at the feet of Lucius. Draco was beside her, but she refused to believe that he was invovled.  
Her love for him, caused her to be blind, when it came to seeing Draco's true self. He walked to Lord Voldemort, and   
kneeled.  
  
"My Lord," he started, "I have completed my task. I am ready for another."  
  
"You did well Draco Malfoy. I am most pleased with your work."  
  
"STOP IT! DRACO IS NOT HERE! LET ME GO!" Hermione screamed, as she kicked and struggled, trying to   
get out of the grip of the two bodyguards.  
  
"Take her away!" Lucius commanded. The two dragged and kicking and screaming Hermione to a caged cell, and  
locked her in.  
  
"You'll be sorry! Once Draco finds me, he'll-he'll," she threatened. The two just laughed, and walked away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You will return to Hogwarts now. Tell your house what has happened, and inform them of the plan.  
Tell the girls friends that she became sick, and that she is at home. Go now, and I will send for you later, to deal with the  
Mudblood," Voldemort told Draco. Draco nodded, and stood up. He looked at his father, and walked out of the building.  
He got into his car, and drove back to the castle.   
  
It was near midnight when he returned, and he walked silently into his house, where all the Slytherins were  
gathered, waiting for news. They watched him enter, and without even a glance, he walked to his room, and shut the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" Ginny banged on the door. She waited for a response, but she didn't  
get one. She opened the door, to see an empty bed.  
  
' Weird,' she thought. She went to the Common Room.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hermione?" She asked.  
  
"Now that you ask...no...I was up here until about 2 in the morning, and I didn't see her walk in," Lavender Brown  
answered. Ginny waited for her brother to get up, then informed him and Harry about the situation.  
  
"Well, she went out with Draco last night...an anniversary dinner," Ron told Ginny.  
  
"And she's not back yet?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I'm not going to nose around in their buisness Ginny.  
  
"That's a first," Ginny snorted. Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall, and sat down.  
  
"Draco isn't even here," Ron said. They continued eating, when Ron glanced up and looked at the Slytherin   
table.  
  
"Oh my gosh," he whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look," Ron pointed to the Slytherin table. Harry looked, and the crowd of Slytherins parted, revealing Draco  
Malfoy sitting in the center. His eyes were as dark and cold as night, and his hair was slicked back, and his face as  
white as powder.  
  
"What is he doing there?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged, then sat up.  
  
"And where's Hermione? If Draco's here..."  
  
Ron stood up and marched straight to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Where is Hermione! And what did you do to her?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron! Calm down! She's at home sick. We went out to dinner, and she ate something, and got sick. Relax, I  
took her home, and she's resting. She'll be back any day now," he said with a smirk. Ron and Harry left the Great Hall  
and walked to their Common Room.  
  
"I don't like this Harry. Not one bit," Ron said, "Since when does Draco sit with the Slytherins, especially after  
what they did to him last week."  
  
"I know," Harry agreed. Satuday came and went, and so did Sunday. Monday arrived, and still no Hermione.  
  
After school, Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor and together wrote a letter, for Hedwig to deliver to Hermione.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
Harry and Ron here. Draco told us you weren't feeling too well, and judging by the fact that it's nearly Tuesday,  
and you're not here at school; you really must be sick. We're quite surprised that you haven't sent word for us or Draco   
to send you your homework!   
So how was your anniversay dinner with Draco (besides the getting sick part)? Hope it went okay!   
To tell you the truth, when we saw Draco on Saturday, he was sitting with the Slytherins, and he looked different.  
Like how he looked in first year; with the hair slicked back, the pale face, and the dark evil eyes. Don't be mad at us for  
telling you this, but for now, we really hope you feel better, and come back soon! Talk to you later!  
Lots of love, your two best friends,  
Harry and Ron  
  
  
Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her out. They sat in silence, doing there homework, waiting for  
the return of Hedwig. By 11pm, she had not returned, so Harry and Ron turned in.  
  
Meanwhile back at Lord Voldemort's lair... 


	10. Chapter 10

Goyle and Crabbe, accompanied Draco down to Hermione's cell, clathed in black robes, from head to toe.  
When they reached there, Goyle spoke up.  
  
"Wow Malfoy...none of us thought you would actually do this to her."  
  
"Yeah, we thought we lost you for good," Crabbe argeed. Hermione looked up to see the two black figures   
talking. She was weak, but everytime someone came down to see her, they always seemed as if they were talking to   
Draco.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, what's next on the list? Do we get to kill her?" Goyle asked eagerly. Just then Lord Voldemort   
entered followed by Lucius. Goyle, Crabbe and Draco bowed to their master, then got up. The Dark Lord opened the cell,  
and motioned for Draco to go in with him.  
  
"Come," he spoke. Draco went in, and stood beside his Lord.   
  
"You've done a fabulous job getting the Mudblood here Draco Malfoy. She will help us, help me to rise once   
more, but this time, rise forever, never to fall," he said. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born wizard. And yet there has yet to be a spell made that she does not know, am   
I right Draco Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"You will rot in your grave before you EVER rise again!" Hermione spat at the feet of Voldemort. Draco rasied a   
fist to protect his Lord, but Voldemort grabbed it. To Hermione, it seemed as if Voldemort was grabbing an arm of air.  
  
"How can you ever rise again, if you couldn't even kill Harry Potter when he was a BABY?!" She screamed,   
kicking and struggling.  
  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled with all the strength he had within him.  
  
"My friends will help me out!"  
  
"Ha! What friends? These friends?" Voldemort held out the letter that Harry and Ron had written. He then began   
to read it aloud, leaving the part of Draco out.  
  
"Dearest Hermione, Harry and Ron here. We figured that you weren't feeling too well, and judging by the fact   
that it's nearly Tuesday,and you're not here at school; you really must be sick. We're quite surprised that you haven't   
sent word for us or Draco to send you your homework! So how was your anniversay dinner with Draco (besides the   
getting sick part)? Hope it went okay! We really hope you feel better, and come back soon! Talk to you later! Lots of love,   
your two bestfriends, Harry and Ron," he read in a girly voice. Draco smirked as he watched Voldemort rip the letter to   
shreads and throw the many small pieces at Hermione. She buried her head into her knees, knowing not that all hope   
was lost.   
  
Draco was then instructed to watch her, because with him invisible in her eyes, they could observe her closely.  
Draco stood outside her cell, and watched her lie there motionless, with the sounds of sobs echoing in the walls. He  
opened the door slowly, and entered. He knelt infront of her, and something came over him. He felt the urge to touch her;  
to comfort her. He peeked over his shoulder and confirmed that no one was watching. He lifted his hand, and began to   
stroke her hair; the silkiness of her wild hair surpised him because she had been in that damp, cold cell for days now.  
His eyes began to soften, suddenly remember the times he shared with her.   
  
' It feels like Draco's here with me, as if he's never left me,' she thought to herself. Her mind wondered, thinking  
of how she had gotten here, and where Draco was. While she was crying, she felt something enter her cell, something  
that seemed to make the place warmer. She didn't realise it as much, but that was before Draco had started to stroke   
her hair. She then felt a sense of love, as Draco knelt beside her.   
  
"Oh Draco," she muttered, much too quiet for him to hear. Then she heard some mumbling, a voice so soft, that   
she was sure it was her boyfriend.  
  
"Draco!" She cried and sat up looking around her. Draco snapped out of his trance and stood up, and quickly  
stepped back from the prisonner. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
' That was too close,' he thought, ' Focus Malfoy, focus.' When Hermione lay back down, he quietly slipped out  
of the cell, leaned against metal bars. If he had continued to stay with her in the cell, and stroke her hair, she would  
have seen him, and that could've been the end of the mission. He knew he had to stop thinking about her; but somehow  
something inside of him just kept on beating faster and faster whenever he came close to her. He punched the wall in  
frustration, then ran up to the main room.  
  
"My Lord," he called, "I don't think I should spend my time here with the Mudblood."  
  
"And why is that?" Lord Voldemort questioned.  
  
"Because-because I should be at Hogwarts, in case other people become suspicious. I need to inform the others  
about what is going on here, and of the next steps of the plan," he thought of an excuse. He watched his Lord think it  
through, then smiled.  
  
"Very well Draco Malfoy. You are right, you should be at Hogwarts. You return tonight." 


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Hogwarts, Hedwig had returned without a reply letter; to the disappointment of Harry and Ron. It was  
already Wednesday night and she was not at school, and had not replied to their letter.  
  
"This isn't Hermione. Something else is going on," Ron said. Harry just nodded, worrying and figuring out what  
to do next.   
  
"Do you think Draco's heard anything from Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but something inside of me, says that Draco's the one invovled," Ron answered. The two discussed  
what to do as they were on their way to the school library to finish up some research. They passed the Slytherin house,  
and as they turned to head up the stairs, they heard the voice of Draco, talking to Crabbe.  
  
"He's sent me back, and relived me of my duties to watch over the Mudblood. She still doesn't know what has hit  
her, and has no clue that she's gonna be the one to help our Lord rise again," he said quietly. Crabbe nodded his head   
then entered the Slytherin house. Draco jsut stood there, thinking to himself. Ron's eyes flared and turned as red as his   
hair, he ran down the stairs and stood nose to nose with Draco. Harry followed his friends, equally mad.  
  
"Where is she Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco just shrugged wearing a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't believe I actually trusted you Malfoy! Of all people in this castle, and in this world, Hermione had to fall  
in love with you! You-you-" he's face turned redder and redder with every word that escaped his mouth. Harry held him   
back and Draco spoke up.  
  
"What can I say, can I help it if I look his handsome! Good looking enough to attract the most unworthy person?"  
Draco answered.  
  
"Listen up Draco, if we find out that you've hurt Hermione in any way, whether it be mentally or physically, you'll  
see Draco, you'll see," Harry threatened. Draco didn't even flinch, the smirk still imprinted on his pale pointed white face.  
  
"I knew never to trust a Slytherin," Ron sneered, "I did it for Hermione, and this is what happens! She gets   
back stabbed by the person she loved the most!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you done lecturing me? Cause I have more important things to do."  
  
Ron stepped closer to Draco, and towered over his small figure, "Yeah, we're done for now Malfoy. But you  
better watch you're step, cause we're always watching Malfoy. If we ever find out that you've hurt Hermione; you   
better be scared, cause you'll have to deal with me and Harry!"  
  
"Ohh, I'm sooo scared Weasly! I'm quivering in my robes," Draco said sarcastically, then shoved Ron aside and   
walked into the Slytherin house.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed, "It's as if that one year with Hermione didn't exsist!"  
  
"I know," Harry agreed. They continued to walk up to the library and talk about the situation, but their talks soon  
switched to quidditch when they arrived back to their Common Room.  
  
"Hey Harry! Got the new plans for the big Slytherin/Gryffindor game tomorrow?" Colin yelled. Harry's eyes grew  
large, suddenly remebering the quidditch game. He ran to his room, and grabbed a bunch of papers with arrows and   
sticks drawn on them.   
  
"Quidditch meeting NOW!" Harry yelled. The Gryffindor's quidditch team, which inclued Ron Weasely (as a   
Beater), Seamus Finnigan (as the Keeper), Ginny Weasely(as a Chaser), Lavender Brown (as a Chaser), Dean Thomas   
(as a Beater), the third Chaser; Parvati Patil, and of course Harry Potter, the teams Seeker and captain. Harry went  
over the teams plans, and after nearly two hours of explaining, the team all headed to bed, exhausted, yet phsyed for  
the next day's game.  
  
Morning came, and as the Gryffindor team was preparing for the big rival game, Slytherin was going just the   
same. Draco was going over some diagrams with his team, and just before the game started he gave his team a  
pre-game talk.  
  
"And here we have the one, the only GRYFFINDOR TEAM!!" Lee Jordan commented, introducing the players  
one by one.  
  
"And the opponents for today; the Slytherin team," Jordan said, with a lack of enthusiasiam. A roar of boos came  
from the Gryffindor crowd, which equaled the cheers from the Slytherin crowd.  
  
The game started with instructions and warnings from Madam Hooch, then the players were off. Ginny spotted  
a Quaffle and quickly grabbed it and flew her way to the Slytherins post. She faked a throw and tricked Goyle, and was   
able to score.  
  
"10 to 0 for GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan updated. Harry flew around the top of the pitch, seeking the Golden  
Snitch. Then out of nowhere, a golden sparkle appreared just above Draco's head. Harry dove down and tried to sneak  
up behind him, but Draco heard the whistling noise of Harry's broom, and spun around. The Snitch darted and Draco  
started to chase after it. Harry was right behind him in a close pursuit.  
  
"And they've spotted the Snitch! Go get it HARRY!" Lee Jordan yelled. Professor McGonagall grabbed the mic  
away from Jordan and threatened him if he didn't start commenting the game without taking sides. Harry and Draco   
continued to chase after the Snitch, elbowing and nudging each other. They were so concentrated on each other, that  
they didn't realise that the Snitch had disappeared. Harry called for a time-out and gathered his team around him.  
  
"Ginny, I want you and Lavender to do that play we practiced the other day, and Ron you and Dean need to  
protect our players more!" Harry instructed. Everyone just nodded.  
  
"Come on team! We're only down by 20 points. Parvati, I need you to stay open, just in case Ginny or Lavender  
lose the Quaffle, got it?" Parvati nodded, and the team got ready to resume play. Harry watched his team scramble   
across the quidditch pitch trying to regain the lead. Lavender was able to score, putting Gryffindor only 10 points   
behind Slytherin. The score was now 60 to 50 in favour of Slytherin. Harry again caught sight of the Golden Snitch, and  
manoevered his broom to follow it. Draco saw this, and followed Harry. The two flew all around the pitch, elbowing each  
other, trying to knock the other out of course.  
  
"Woah! Deja Vu!" Lee Jordan yelled. Harry glanced over at Draco, his eyes growing smaller, Draco returned the  
glare.   
  
"Malfoy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'll find out," Harry sneered. Draco just smirked and pushed his   
broom into Harry, causing Harry to fly off course. Harry just became more determined and flew back. Then he   
remembered a trick play that he used in fifth year. Harry smiled and thought,' I got you now Malfoy!'  
  
He dove down closer to the ground, pretending that the Snitch had flown there. To his surprise Draco followed.   
The instant Draco was tail to tail with Harry's broom, Harry flew back up, and reached up to try and grab the Snitch.  
Draco felt so stupid to fall for the same trick again. He grabbed the end of Harry's broom, and tried to pull him back.  
Harry struggled and tried to push forward, but Draco wouldn't let go of the broom.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Harry urged his broom. With a final burst of energy, Harry's broom thust itself forward.  
Draco lost grip and his broom flew in the other direction. Harry was able to grab the Snitch, ending the game.  
  
"And GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE GAME!" Jordan exclaimed into the mic. Draco's eyes flared with madness  
as he watched the Gryffindor team celebrate. He stomped his foot on the ground, and threw his broom across the  
quidditch pitch. He yelled and screamed at his team.  
  
"Why didn't anyone HIT THE BLUDGERS TO POTTER?!" He screamed. He threw his hands in the air and   
walked off, completely ticked off at his team. The thing was that Draco didn't walk back into the castle, but he snuck  
out to where his car was parked. Ron noticed this, and his team didn't notice him quietly leave the party and follow   
Draco. He hid behind a tree, and watched Draco start his car, and drive off into the night. With a quick spell, Ron   
hot-wired one of the cars, and followed Draco. He was able to trail Draco to a small, dark building down an alley.  
Ron turned off the car, a kept his eyes on Draco, who entered the building.  
  
"So, this is where you go, almost every night, huh Malfoy?" Ron muttered. He got out of the car, and continued  
to follow Draco. He mumbled a spell, and became invisible, as he walked into the building. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco!" His father called, "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here this afternoon. It's nearly  
midnight now!"  
  
Draco ignored his father, and brushed past him.  
  
"Don't you DARE walk away from me!" Lucius yelled. Draco went on walking, until he reached Hermione's cell.  
He wanted revenge, and he wanted it now. He pushed the two bodyguards away from the door, and pushed it open. To  
Hermione, it looked as if one of the guards had opened it, her love for Draco, still blinding her from the truth. He took  
long strides, and finally reached her. He wanted to just grab her by her hair, and hit her. His frustration was building up  
and it had nowhere to go. The bodyguards rushed inside, and stepped in front of Hermione, protecting her from Draco's  
rage.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Draco shouted.  
  
"We have our orders, Mr Malfoy, take it or leave it!" One of them told him. Just then Lucius marched in with  
Lord Voldemort. Lucius walked to Draco, and grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him out. Voldemort shut the door,  
leaving Hermione scared and confused. Lucius took Draco upstairs and threw him to the ground with amazing force.  
  
"WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He screamed. Ron watched in amazement as he witnessed Draco get  
beat by his own father.  
  
"Lucius, leave this to me," Voldemort came out of the shadows. Ron became even more surprised when he saw  
the Dark Lord. He took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm.   
  
"Draco, do you have an explaination?" The calmness of Voldemort's voice began to seep into Draco's head.  
  
"Well, it's just that," he glanced over at Voldemort, then went on,"Never mind. It was nothing."  
  
"Ok then, just make sure it won't happen again." With that he walked away, with Lucius glaring at his son.  
  
Draco punched the wall again, trying to let his frustrations go, but it didn't work. With Voldemort gone, Ron   
(who was still invisible) followed Draco down to the prison cells. When he first got a glimpse of Hermione, he ran, and  
grabbed the bars.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, as he saw what was once Hermione's beautiful figure lying on the floor like a dead  
corpse. He remained unseen, but how to get in the cell without anyone noticing was the question, and how to get out  
was another.  
  
Hermione heard Ron's whisper, but didn't recognize the voice. She was weak, and her mind wasn't in the right  
place.  
  
"Draco?" She muttered, lifting her head, hoping to see Draco; her "knight in shining armour". To her dismay, he  
wasn't there. She dropped her head, and started to cry again.  
  
"No Hermione, it's me, Ron," he mumbled. He felt hopeless, he didn't know how to get her out and how to fix   
all this.   
  
' I'm losing you again Hermione,' he thought. He left, not being able to bear the pain any longer. He ran to the  
car and quickly drove back to the castle. He burst through the Gryffindor house doors, where everyone was still  
partying.  
  
"Hey Weasley! Where've you been? You're missing the fun!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Harry...where's Harry?" He said breathlessly. Seamus pointed to a Harry, who was enjoying himself, dancing  
with Lavender.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called.  
  
"Ron! Where've you been?" Harry called, he let go of Lavender, and excused himself. He saw the worried look  
on Ron's face, and knew this was serious. He pulled Ron aside, and motioned him to follow him upstairs. When they  
reached Harry bedroom, he asked, "What's up Ron, and where've you been?"  
  
"Hermione," was the only word Ron was able to say. 


	13. Chapter 13

"What about Hermione Ron?" Harry became really concerned.  
  
"I say Hermione. I followed Draco. He...Hermione..." the words came out in a jumble.  
  
"Ron, slow down. It's okay, just breath," Harry sat Ron down and gave him a glass of water. Ron took a sip of  
the water, then told Harry everything he saw and witnessed. Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth Harry," Ron said when he saw the look of disbelief written on Harry's face.  
  
"I know you are Ron." They sat in silence, both wondering what to do next.  
  
"I'm going in there," Ron broke the dead silence.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron. It's too dangerous," Harry said.  
  
"I'm NOT losing her again Harry!" Ron stood up, his face turning red.  
  
"Ron! Hermione wouldn't want you to do that!"  
  
"I don't CARE! I trusted Malfoy with all my life! For HERMIONE! I'm NOT going to let Malfoy hurt HER!"  
  
"Ron listen to yourself! You're talking crazy! You can't just walk in there and expect to come out alive; with  
Hermione!"  
  
"Watch me," Ron challenged.  
  
"Ron, from what you say; Voldemort is ALIVE! Who knows WHAT he'll do to you! We don't even know what   
he's gonna do with Hermione!"   
  
"ARGH!" Now it was Ron that was frustrated.  
  
"Look Ron, wait for just a few hours or days. We'll think of something okay?" Harry said.  
  
"A few days?! Harry don't you get it? You said it yourself! We don't know what's gonna happen to her! She   
doesn't have a few days!" Ron protested.  
  
"Ron! I'm worried and scared for Hermione too, and I don't want to see her get hurt either, but I don't want you   
to get involved and get hurt too!"  
  
Ron understood, and silently agreed with Harry. He sat down and buried his head into his hands.  
  
"I just can't take this anymore! It's been nearly a week now!" Harry sat next to his best friend, and just sat there.  
The party downstairs seemed to have finished, so Ron headed to his room, and fell asleep. He couldn't sleep though. He  
tossed and turned, staring at the empty red and gold decorated walls.  
  
' I've gotta help Hermione!' He thought. He got up and dressed in all black, then slipped outside the house   
windows, and turned invisible, and ran down the castle stairs. He got into the car that he used earlier and drove back to  
building. He parked the car, and quietly slipped back inside.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
sorry about the short chapter you guys...i'm kinda at a writer's block...plz plz plz review...i wanna know what y'all want  
to hear/read... argh! no ideas! well...hope u lyk it so far!   
-Baby T  
  
p.s. Dracos Gurl...I soo agree that Hermione and Draco make a cute couple! And your stories...i've read them...fabulous!  
  
Peace Angel- thanx for reviewing my other story "Hermione's Affiar" and LOTR:FOTR rap  
  
Whitney- hey gurl! thanx for reviewing...and i'm nearly done this one!  
  
Drama Queen- hope you enjoyed the rest of the story! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just wanna thank everyone who reviewed! here's a little note for everyone who did...  
  
Whitney- hehe! glad to hear from u gurl! well here's the rest of the story...enjoy!  
  
Dracos Gurl- glad u lyked "Hermione's Affair"! and i read the second chapter for your truth or dare fanfic...hehe! it's   
hilarious!! keep on ritin'!!!  
  
SBL- thanx for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
ne wayz...on with the story!...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The only people there where Hermione's two bodyguards, and Draco, who was sitting against the wall   
across the prison cell. Ron felt like hitting Malfoy, but he knew he couldn't. This was a kind of spontanious thing, and   
he didn't know what to do now that he was there.  
  
' Pssst,' a voice whispered. Ron turned around, and came face to face with an invisible Harry. He grabbed Ron   
by the arm, and dragged him upstairs. When they reached an empty room, Harry shut the door.  
  
"Ron! What were you thinking?" Harry questioned.  
  
"How'd you know where this place was?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"I heard you jump out your window, so I followed you here, now answer my question, WHAT THE HECK WERE  
YOU THINKING?!"   
  
"I just wanted to see Hermione, okay?" Harry couldn't help but feel the same way.  
  
"Okay, let's go back down there, but quietly," he told Ron. Ron smiled, and together they walked back to the   
prison. She was sitting on an old cot. Her back was against the wall, threatening the bodyguards, and telling them that  
Draco would find her and rescue her.  
  
"Why does keep insisting that Draco will help her? Does she not see him right there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Voldemort probably put a spell on her."  
  
"Right." They watched the guards give her "dinner", which was half a slice of bread and a half a glass of water.   
She took the plate, and devored the food, leaving not even a crumb nor drop left. They were starving her, and within less   
than a week, she was thinner than she already was. Her face was pale, and emotionless and she was as fragile as thin  
glass.  
  
"Look at her!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Ron! Shut up! We may be invisible to their eyes, but they can still hear us!" Harry shushed. Ron quieted down,  
and continued to watch Hermione.   
  
Morning came, and in came Voldemort. Harry's eyes followed the Dark Lord's every move. He remembered all  
the countless meetings with Voldemort over the past seven years. He looked different, stronger than the last time they  
had meet, yet still powerless on his own. Voldemort entered the cell, and grabbed Hermione. Of course Ron lunged   
forward, but Harry stopped him. They followed Lucius, Voldemort, Draco and Hermione upstairs to a larger room.   
  
"Get up!" Barked Voldemort. His cold voice felt like an icy blast on a cold, dark winter night as he spoke.  
Hermione was too weak to get up on her own, Lucius pulled her by the hair and stood her up. He pushed her face near  
Voldemort.  
  
"You are going to be the last ingrediant Hermione Granger. With your knowledge of spells, it will be you that  
will finally give me the power I once had, and will continue to have!" Voldemort started to laugh, and evil laugh that even   
sent chills down Draco's back.  
  
"I would NEVER help a low-life coward as yourself!" Hermione scowled and spat in his face.  
  
"FOOL!" Voldemort roared, and slapped her, "You are NOTHING without me! The wizard world will fall   
beneath me once I rise again! Foolish girl! Once you help me, if you do not join me, you die; along with your muggle   
parents, your muggle friends, your wizard friends;oh..." he paused, and lifted Hermione's face closer to his, and smirked,  
"And your friend HARRY POTTER!"  
  
He continued to laugh as he threw her to the floor. She hit the hard floor with a bang, only to be dragged to a   
chair. She was lifted and forced against her will to a chair, and was tied down. She turned to Lucius and gave him a dirty   
look as she said, "You...Draco always hated YOU!"  
  
Lucius just smirked and tied her down tighter. She screamed in pain, the roughness of the rope burned through  
her skin, and poked her bones. She squired and tried to free herself, but with every struggle, the rope just got tighter  
and tighter. She winced at the pain, but continued knowing that her life was in danger. Voldemort just paced back and  
forth in front of her; ignoring the screams, thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Harry we GOT to do something!" Ron whispered frantically. Harry gave Ron a sympathetic look, knowing that   
there was nothing they could do that moment.   
  
Suddenly the door opened with such force that it caused the small Voldemort to stagger backwards. Ron and   
Harry whipped there heads in the direction of the door, only to see darkness.  
  
"Check the ground!" Voldemort ordered, "No one must know that we're here." The two bodyguards and Lucius  
left searching each floor, leaving Draco and Voldemort alone with Hermione. Draco, with his wand ready, kept close to   
protect his Lord and the prisonner.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice bellowed. Draco's wand went flying and as the words of another spell came from the  
mysterious voice, all the doors and windows shut and locked. Lucius and the two bodyguards rushed up to their master,  
only to be locked out.  
  
"S-Show yourself!" Draco called, trying to hide the fear. 


	15. Chapter 15

In an instant the candles and torches blew out with a blast of strong wind. Harry and Ron heard a voice   
mutter 'Sonorus' and Draco's command was answered.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" The spell had made the voice louder, echoing from wall to wall. A single candle lit, and  
revealed Sirius on the back of Buckbeak, the wild Hippogriff. Draco stepped back, remembering the incident with   
Buckbeak in his third year. Buckbeak drew closer to Draco, revenge stirred in his eyes.  
  
"He seems to have remembered you Draco," Sirius said. He turned to face Voldemort, who had sunk into a   
cornor.  
  
"Hmmm, what do we have here? A scared Voldemort? Ha! There's a first for everything, I guess," he laughed.  
  
"W-what do you want Sirius?" The Dark Lord whimpered.  
  
"What do I want? I think there are two people here who know what I want...Harry! Ron! Show yourselves!"   
Sirius ordered. The two sheepishly came out from their hiding place, and with a quick charm, they reversed the invisible  
spell.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Draco said. Ron just glared at Draco, inching his way closer and closer. Draco was trapped,  
he had Buckbeak blocking one way of escape, and he had Ron on the other side. Ron grabbed Draco by the collar of his  
green and silver robe, and pulled him up.  
  
"You're gonna pay Malfoy. You're gonna pay BIG time!" Ron threatened.  
  
"Ron...put him down," Sirius demanded. Ron looked confused, but he knew to trust Sirius. He shot Draco one   
more icy glare, and put him down. Just then, the door burst open, with Lucius and the two bodyguards stumbling in. Harry  
and Sirius both spun around at the same time, and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" simultaneously. The force pushed the   
three large wizards back. One of the bodyguards hit the back wall, and fell unconcious. The other fell on top of him, and   
fell unconsious as well. Lucius however, only stumbled and fell to his knees, but quickly recovered. The three wands   
hovered above Sirius and he grabbed them without thought. Buckbeak turned to face Lucius, and recognized him all too  
well. Lucius stepped back, suddenly afraid of this creature. Sirius turned his focus back to Volemort, who had tried to   
crawl away.   
  
"T-there are more people who know we're here," Voldemort warned.  
  
"Liar," was Sirius' response, "I checked this place out before I made my entrance. No one here, and all your little  
followers...well, let's just say that they all encountered a little thing called the memory modifier, so they no longer remeber  
even the slightest event that has passed this past week." He winked at Harry and Ron, who smiled back. Lucius, who was  
was paralysed with fright, tried to slowly creep past the glares of Buckbeak, but with every inch that Lucius moved,   
Buckbeak followed.  
  
"Ron," Sirius said. Ron looked at him, as he nodded towards Hermione.  
  
"Right," Ron answered, as he quickly ran to Hermione's aide. He used his wand to untie her, and helped her up.  
He took her to where Harry was standing and placed her softly beside the wall, and let her lean on it. Then he stood up   
next to Harry and Sirius, who had their wands armed and ready. They didn't need to worry about Lucius, because   
Buckbeak was taking care of him. They three forgot about Draco, who was able to quietly crawl away from the spotlight,   
and steal a wand from Sirius' pocket. He stood up quickly and helped his Lord up, pointing his wand in between Harry's eyes.  
  
"One move, and Harry dies," Draco threatened. Sirius stepped forward.  
  
"Try me Sirius," Draco said. Sirius stopped and dropped his wand. Draco smirked, "Smart move." He turned to  
Ron, who still had his wand up. The two began to stare to other down. Ron's usual bright eyes, darkened in this sudden  
death situation. Draco's pale, pointed face glowed in the candelight, and his eyes twinkled with evil.  
  
"Give it up Weasley, you were never good enough for Granger," Draco told Ron. With a quick left, Harry   
punched Draco in the stomach, leaving him to bend over in pain. Ron grabbed the wand from him, as Sirius recovered   
his own wand.  
  
"Good thinking Harry," Sirius said, "Now, let's get rid of these bodyguards." He made his way to the two nearly  
dead guards, and with a quick flick of the wand, put the two out of their misary.   
  
"Now for Voldemort...you ready boys?" Sirius called. Harry and Ron nodded, and Ron said, "This is for you   
Hermione!"   
  
"On the count of three!" Sirius commanded, "One...two...three!" With a BANG, three different spells were   
ordered. One tried to stun Voldemort, one tried to petrify him, and another tried to modify his memory. The three spells   
countered each other, leaving Voldemort alive, but reduced to a powerless, and voiceless worm. He ducked into a small   
hole in the wall, never to be seen again. Instantaneously, Draco fell to the ground, clutching his head, and screamed in   
agony. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and pains had struck every muscle and every bone in his body. With   
Voldemort gone, the spell he put on Draco vanished, leaving Draco sprawled on the floor in pain, and visible to   
Hermione. From her place near the entrance, she heard his cries, and with all the strength she had left, she creeped   
towards him. Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. She stretched her arms forward, screaming.  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled, struggling to get out of Ron's grip.  
  
"Let go!" She dug her nails into Ron's arms, but Ron keep his grip.  
  
"Let her go Ron," Sirius said. This time Ron didn't listen.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let her go Ron!"   
  
"This was all Malfoy's fault, and to think that I actually trusted him! He hurt Hermione once, and I'm not gonna  
let him do it again!" Ron shouted. Sirius walked over to Ron, and glare at him. Harry, who was torn between the two, tried  
to pull Sirius back, but got pushed away. Sirius' built figure towered over Ron.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You don't care about what just happened. You don't care about Hermione!"   
  
"Let her go, and you'll find out whether I care or not," Sirius' tone was one that Harry had never heard before.  
  
' It's as if he knows something,' Harry thought.  
  
"Do it Ron, he know something," Harry told his friend.  
  
"You're siding with HIM?!" Ron was astounded. Hermione took this oppurtunity to get out of Ron's grip. She freed  
herself, and threw herself on the floor next to Draco. Her eyes were flooded with tears.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She cried.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. 


	16. Chapter 16

Draco layed there, motionless, his eyes closed. Lucius took this moment to run. Buckbeak roared, and tried to  
chase him, but Sirius held him back, "Forget it Buckbeak, there'll be other times."  
  
Hermione put her face near Draco's, still crying, her tears flowed from her face, and trinkled onto Draco's face.  
Ron once again attempted to go to Hermione, but was held back by not only Harry, but Sirius too. Draco began to stirr,   
as a single tear from Hermione's wet face landed on his lips. He opened his eyes, confused and dazed.   
  
"W-what's going on?" He asked. Hermione, glad that he was alive, just hugged him. He slowly sat up, still   
clutching his head.  
  
"You were placed under a spell by Voldemort," Sirius explained.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron said at the same time, shocked at what Sirius had said.  
  
"But-but we thought Hermione was under the spell!" Ron spoke up, "She was the only one who couldn't see   
Malfoy! She kept saying that Malfoy would come and save her, when he was right there with Voldemort!"  
  
"That's the thing,"Sirius said, "Because of Hermione's love for Draco was so strong, her heart refused to believe   
or see Draco there. When Voldemort put Draco under that spell, he became evil, the servant of the Drak Lord. And  
Hermione fell in love with the changed Draco, not a servant of Voldemort. So, as long as Draco was doing all his dirty   
work, he remained invisible to Hermione. Her love, blinded her what Draco had become."  
  
"How do you know this?" Ron asked, still not convinced.  
  
"It's a spell that we learned when I was back at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were taught how  
to counter the spell. The spell was called ' Blind Love ', and could only be countered if the person who said the spell was  
killed or stripped of his power. We didn't kill Voldemort, but he remains powerless, causing Draco to fall out of the spell's  
power," Sirius told the 4 confused students.  
  
"How did you find this place, and how did you know that Ron and I were here?" It was Harry's turn to ask   
questions.  
  
"Hedwig."  
  
"Hedwig?" Harry was still confused.  
  
"Well, ever since Hermione went missing, Hedwig noticed that you two were always worried, so she came and   
found me. She told me everything, and kept me up-to-date. I was in Africa when Hedwig first came, and I slowly made my  
way to Hogsmead. Tonight, she heard you leave your room, Harry, so she followed you, and once she saw you enter this  
building, she flew to me, and Buckbeak and I followed her back here."  
  
Harry nor Ron could believe it.   
  
"Come on, we need to get you guys back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore'll be waiting," Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Dumbledore knew?" Ron asked.  
  
"I sent him a letter through Hedwig, before I walked in, he should have gotten it." Sirius conjured up two   
stretchers for Draco, and a weak Hermione, and with Ron, Harry, and Buckbeak's help, they got back safely to the castle.   
There was one window with a light on, and sure enough, there was Dumbledore's shadow in it.  
  
Once everyone was inside his office, Sirius began to explain everything, with Ron and Harry throwing in details.  
Dumbledore listened attentively, then turned to Draco.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" He questioned.  
  
"I remember going home; the Friday you sent me home. My father and I got into a fight; he knew about Hermione.  
I yelled back at him; telling him I loved her, and that there was nothing he could do. I locked myself in my room, and   
heard him getting ready to leave, so I made myself invisible, and tried to sneak out, but he caught me," Draco stopped  
and looked up at the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and Draco continued to talk, " That night, Patrick, our butler,   
called me down to dinner, but I refused. We got into an agruement, and I ended up following him to the dining room. My   
father was already there. I ate quickly in silence, hoping to finish and return to my room. I fell asleep, the food was   
poisoned....and..."  
  
"And?" Sirius edged him on.  
  
"I-I don't remember."  
  
"LIAR!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I don't! I swear!" Draco yelled back. Dumbledore silenced the two, then walked over to Draco, and placed a   
hand on his head. He muttered a few words, and spoke.  
  
"He's telling that truth. Voldemort put him under a spell, causing Draco to go back to his old ways," he said.  
  
"It was the ' Blind Love ' spell wasn't it?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yes it was," the Headmaster confirmed. Dumbledore then made his way to Hermione, and conjured up a potion.  
She drank it trustfully, and she slowly began to regain her strength.   
  
"It was horrible," she whispered, after finishing the potion.  
  
"Of course it was," Dumbledore said.  
  
"They locked me in a cell. It was dark, and cold. They gave me only but a little food each night," she recalled,   
shivering at the memories.  
  
"Everyday I would threatened the guards, and tell them that Draco, or Harry or Ron would come and get me. But  
Voldemort read me a letter that Harry and Ron sent. They-you guys thought I was sick," she continued.  
  
"Malfoy told us that," Ron sneered. Draco shot Ron a look, as Hermione went on, "I could only rely on Draco. I   
felt him there. I was crying, and I felt him enter, he was stroking my hair, as if to say 'don't worry, I'll always be here with   
you', I really thought he was there, so I turned around, and called his name. Darkness. Emptiness. Loneliness. I thought   
I was going crazy," she said, tears slowly leaving her eyes. Draco choked back tears, suddenly remembering that   
moment.  
  
"I-I remember that. I was t-there," he stammered. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting to hear more.  
  
"I remember going into her cell, she looked so helpless. I knelt beside her, and took in a deep breath. I smelled   
her sweet fragrence, and began to stroke her hair. It was surprisingly soft, even though she had spent nearly a week in   
that damp cell. She whispered my name, then she sat up with such force that it pushed me back. I - that's all that I   
remember. It was like I was being drawn to her," Draco said.   
  
"That happens," Dumbledore explained, "Sometimes, when someone is under that spell, if the love between to  
two are strong, he can overcome the spell without even a breath of magic. It only takes true love to break the spell.  
Miss Granger here was still convinced that you would come and help her, and with that hope, if you were to come in  
contact with her, her hope would somehow reach out to you, and you would remember everything. The memories, the  
friendships, the love. And that's what happened that night. If you weren't easliy influenced by Voldemort, you have   
simpley broken the spell, and been visible in her eyes."  
  
Dumbledore continued to answer questions throughout the night, but as soon as the sun began to peak above  
the horizon, Sirius and Buckbeak had to leave. With goodbyes and thank you's they were off.  
  
"Don't think this is over Harry, and Ron! I still have a few words to say to you!" He bellowed into the rising sky.  
Dumbledore sent Harry and Ron back to their houses, and kept Hermione and Draco in, until they fully recovered.  
  
"Hermione," Draco began, and he sat up and took her fragile hand into his, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't   
even remember all of it, but I know, from what you told everyone, that I hurt you in a big way. You know that I love you  
too much to every hurt you. You're everything to me, and I couldn't live without your love-" He was stopped by Hermione  
placing her finger on his lips, to silence him.  
  
"I love you Draco," she whispered. She closed her eyes, exhausted from the past week's events. A tear left  
Draco's eye, and fell unto Hermione's lips. He bent down, and softly kissed her, careful not to disturb her from her sleep.  
Dumbledore watched from above, in his tower, and smiled. It had been the first time that he had seen Draco Malfoy cry,   
and knew that this was true love.  
  
THE END...or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed it...I know...it was kinda long...but I couldn't leave out any details! Um...well...if you guys  
want to see a continuation on how Draco or Hermione's doing, or if Ron will ever trust Draco again...or anything new...  
just review, and tell me...um...if you still have time...read "Hermione's Affair", which is the first part of this story. It  
explains how Draco and Hermione got together, and how Harry and Ron learned to get along with him. Thanks for  
reading! Please review, with suggestions for another story or comments/critisim...thanx!  
-Baby T 


	17. Author's Note, Plz read!

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanx a million for those who took tym and read mai story! Ummm...i kno the endin' wuz kinda "blah"....and a cliffhanger, but if you wanna read more, and find out how Harry and Ron now feel about Draco, plz review, so that I kno y'all wanna read more...if yoo all review, i'll start ritin' a continuation, focusin' more on Ron's feelings towards Draco now, and whether or not he can trust Draco, and how Hermione will react to her friends giving Draco the "cold shoulder"...ok well that's all for now! Yoo can alwayz e-mail for questions or suggestions...mai e-mail iz on mai profil, and don't forget to review! and again, thanx to those who already reviewed! i luv gettin' reviews! well that's all for now! *mwah*  
-Baby T 


End file.
